


tnt but make it an actor au

by citrusnap



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusnap/pseuds/citrusnap
Summary: tnt actor au where tommy and tubbo star in the dream smp but it's a movie. they'll fuck in part two if i'm not too lazy to write it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	tnt but make it an actor au

He helped Tubbo climb into the backseat of the car, having already said goodbye to everyone at the party. The sun slowly began to make its ascent, providing a bit of light— it was a long night having attended the world premiere of Dream SMP 2. Not to mention the afterparty which they should’ve known they’d be way too tired for. They left early when Tommy noticed Tubbo was falling asleep on a couch, making plans to see some of their friends again the next day. 

Tommy shut the car door and rolled down the window, waving to Ranboo and shouting a quick “See you tomorrow!”

“Right! See ya!”

He felt Tubbo’s head slump against his shoulder and smiled softly as he turned to the boy. “C’mon Tubs, you gotta put your seatbelt on.”

“Hnngh,” the older groaned in response. 

He chuckled and reached across Tubbo to grab the seatbelt, buckling it for him before putting on his own. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead and brought a hand up to the top of the boy’s head, running his fingers through the fluffy brown hair. 

The car took off and drove away from the party, heading back to the hotel they’d be staying at these few nights. Despite the amount of times he’s been to Hollywood before, it still didn’t fail to surprise him. He remembered the first time he and Tubbo got the chance to walk around the city they ended up finding a really good ice cream shop, and it’s been one of their favorite places since. That was when they weren’t even dating— hell, back then Tommy was trying everything to ignore those feelings. And here they are now. The lovely boy’s his boyfriend, and co-star in the Dream SMP series. 

He felt the older lean into his touch, his long eyelashes accentuating his peaceful face as he slept. Fuck, this boy would surely be the end of him. 

The city was strangely awake in spite of the ungodly hours, with people either starting their days early or barely going home after long nights. The short distance to the hotel took a bit longer than it should’ve, with Tommy having practically fallen asleep as well by the time they arrived. 

The two got out of the car, lucky to see that there was no paparazzi waiting for them and let the valet park the car. They walked into the hotel lobby, the cool air of inside contrasting with the summer night warmth of outside. 

“You have the key, right?” Tommy asked. 

“Mhm,” he said, unlocking the door. As the two walked inside of the the room Tubbo flopped down onto the bed, tired and sleepy. Tommy changed into his pajamas, which were really just sweatpants and a random T-shirt and put his clothes in a drawer from the dresser under the T.V. 

He crawled into bed next to the other, laughing at his childishness. “You can’t sleep in that, bee,” he said, pointing out how he was still dressed in his premiere attire. “You literally still have your shoes on.” 

“I’m tireddd.”

“You’re a bitch.”

He sharply got up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes, taking the rest of his clothes off until he was just in his boxers. He left the clothes on the floor and turned back to the younger boy. “There. I want cuddles now.”

“Pfft, okay, come here.” Tommy outstretched his arms for the smaller to snuggle into, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him into bed. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand, realizing he forgot to close the curtains as the morning sunlight crept in from the window. They tangled their legs together and laid there like that for a few moments underneath the duvet. 

“I love you,” Tubbo murmured against his neck, the warm breath making him shudder slightly. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing in like a year so i hope it wasn't too bad lmao. felt like writing fluff but there'll be smut in part two. @citrussnap on twitter :)


End file.
